The Charmed Diaries
by C.C. Gallagher
Summary: This story is about the fragile Bennett witch Bonnie, regaining her way as she died using expression. She has to embark on a journey to seek the legendary charmed ones guidance and help. When asking Paige, Phoebe and Piper they come across problems. These problems are dangerous. The Hollow. The Nexus. Prue... (Not evil)
1. The Begining

The Charmed Diaries by C.C. Gallagher

Introduction

As the charmed ones live there peaceful lives, little do they know what the future holds. Even Phoebes' premonitions do not see this unexpected journey to come. There was a journey after the battle, after the battle was war. They ended in a brawl of good versus evil. Good came out on top.

Not so much for Bonnie Bennett, though. The pain she had, the life she lost. All not for her but for a friend's humanity. She's always the one who got hurt. She was the innocent, victimised witch that lost her way when her Grams died. Now, she's just plain and simply dead.

Bonnie, on the other side, hears of the legendary charmed ones. 'Witches talk on the other side', once said by Bonnies' Grams. Bonnie has a desire to join with the charmed ones. She schemes in her head. She schemes.

To embark on this epic journey, she is going to need help. Her magical family is on the other side. They can only advise her. She tells them that she wants to connect to the almighty charmed ones and wants to do it in a way that it will convince them to help her. She wants to appear to the as an innocent, she will, she has to. But that leaves Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and all the others.

'What use am I anyway, I'm dead?' she tells herself which proves that her only use is to find the charmed ones but she has to give them a reason to accept this life that lost them a sister. Sister!

'That's it! That's how I'll do it!' She reveals.

Grams says,' How my child? How will you do it?'

'I'm going to raise the dead, just once more. I'm bringing back Prue … Prue Halliwell.'

2


	2. It has begun

Chapter 1: Bennett's Observation

Bonnie concentrates on the nexus. She has been trying for weeks now. When in Mystic Falls she finds it hard to concentrate on anything other than family and friends. Knowing they can't interconnect almost breaks the heart of Bonnie Bennett and she crumbles in sorrow at the life she lost. The one she deserved. The only person she can talk to is Jeremy Gilbert. They couldn't even comfort each other; feel the warmth of each other's emotions. She was just in a state of mind where she couldn't start to think of regaining her life.

As she pulls herself together she decides to separate herself from the old life and begin to psychically listen to the residue of the over powered Halliwell Manor that has felt the scorching vanquishes of the demons made by the charmed ones themselves.

She all of a sudden finds herself in whirl of dust and, in what her mind seems to picture, a physical version of what energy looks like. It moves around her like flames consuming the air. She appears.

She's in the Halliwell Manor! She can't believe it, she has done it! She was able to forget her troubled past that was full of death, depression and expression. This was her time, her time to live because she wasn't meant to die that day. She wasn't.

When she appeared at the entrance of the beautiful Victorian styled house. She realised she hadn't actually planned what to do once she got there. She panicked seeing a flick of hair walking through the house hold and went to hid, as she did though, the doorbell rang. What was she going to do? Run. Hide. She didn't know but as a beautiful brunette came through the hallway. She stood in shock! Thinking it was over she said, 'I'm Bonnie. And. um. I need your...' But at the sound of the second ring of the doorbell she realised she hadn't been recognised.

'Coming!' shouted the woman. As she opened the door she let in another female who, Bonnie gathered, goes by the name Paige. Paige was fully armed with groceries and had two twins following after her. 'Piper!,' she said with a big smile in her face, 'The superstore was full! I wanted to just orb home but then, I would of had to go back, get the car and then,' cut of by Piper, 'Wyatt is in his room, Chris is with Leo, Phoebe is at work, won't be back for dinner, speaking of, I'm going to the club to finish stuff for tomorrow, ok? Thanks... Bye!' SLAM! The door shut as quick as Piper's exit happened. Paige was alone.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes; she was stood, right, in front of her. Paige. Paige Matthews. The youngest Charmed One.


End file.
